Beneath the Surface
Synopsis Strange, underwater aliens are coming from the depths, and ruthlessly invading. But the GDG find out something sinister working behind the scenes, and another mystery to solve. Yet, it comes down to the one you least expect... Plot Rimmington All the citizens of the village gathered around the coast, to see the sun go up. There was about 10 citizens, and they watched the sea. But suddenly, strange humanoid shapes started appearing from the sea. But they weren't human. The strange creatures looked like humanoid sharks. In fact, each one was different. They were being leaded by a Hammerhead shark. They roared. The citizens ran for their lives, but they each found a shark tooth shaped bullet in their backs. They fell on the floor dead. The Hammerhead spoke. "This strange world will become the new Neoselachia, and high tides all round!" Cue the titles ---- GDG Base "Drauss! Five minutes ago, the 10 citizens of Rimmington were found dead. The footprints of the killers were found - but they lead from the sea, and the invaders' feet is webbed." Cratus said. "Anomaly activity?" "Actually, there wasn't any in the area. If there was an anomaly, it would have gone by now." "Lets go! Looks like we are dealing with some sentient sea monsters!" But Yargther came running in. "Its an alien invasion. The whole coast of Asgarnia and Misthalin has been invaded. They killed Rimmington, and currently attacking Draynor and Sarim. All our troops have been dispatched." Drauss beckoned to Yargther and the trio ran outside. ---- Draynor Village The whole town was under attack. Everyone was being evacuated, but some guards decided to risk their lives stupidly. Drauss, Cratus and Yargther arrived. "Where are the other Prodigies?" "They are fighting in Port Sarim, Rimmington and even on the edge of the Kharidian Desert!" "Right, we can manage. Cratus, give me a report on those creatures. Yargther, lead the first GDG regiment into battle!" Yargther saluted and ran to the oncoming troops. Cratus took a picture of an invader with the scanner, and it was scanning. "They are the Neoselachians from the deceased planet of Neoselachia. They resemble humanoid sharks. Each one looks different. Remember Halvinor? Well, he chose the form of the Neoselachian chieftain." "No wonder their tracks came from the sea. I bet their planet was a watery one, and they literally live beneath the surface." But the Hammerhead roared at Drauss and pulled out a machine gun and fired rapidly. The strange bullets wounded Drauss, but he activated a healing shield and shot at Hammerhead. But Neoselachian armour is very strong, and he just laughed. "Humans are so primitive. But tell me, where are we?" "You are on Gielinor, and you are tresspassing on private property!" "But you cannot stop us! We are in millions, stretching from this coast to the far west and east. Humans made us loose our precious home, and now you shall loose yours!" "I demand you to withdraw your troops and leave this level 3 planet in peace under the laws of the Shadow Chancellory!" Drauss shouted. "That never stopped us, all that fancy talk. But these troops are just the beginning. Our fierce ally shall arrive, and bring about judgement day!" Hammerhead then swung a huge laser axe, but Drauss dodged and escaped. There were other Neoselachians after him as well. One looked like a mako shark, one a tiger shark, one a sand tiger shark and another a basking shark. Drauss barely dodged all the lasers, but then he saw a puddle nearby. The water started to vibrate, and loud thuds were heard. Drauss looked upwards, and saw a massive four legged war machine. ---- The machine looked like a large circle with four spindly legs. Large laser cannons covered it. It then started to burn the village. "I see the ally has come..." Drauss stammered. He got up, and found Cratus and Yargther. "Here's the plan; we will get inside that thing, and literally take everything from the inside and throw it all away. Then we can find out who this fierce ally really is." They all nodded and ran up to the machine. They each got out a grapple pistol out. They shot at one of the legs and it carried them up. Drauss opened the hatch using a sonic device and they jumped in. They went to the cockpit, and peered through its window. They saw millions of wires, but they were all connected to one thing. A Scorpozi. "Scorpozi? They invaded this world years ago. Why would they come back?" "Well, actually, I think this is a lone ranger. It might actually be working with the Neoselachians, or using them. It might be controlling the machine when its linked to the computer mainframe." "Well done..." the Scorpozi hissed, vaguely in english. ---- "What the hell are you doing here!" Drauss shouted, pointing a pistol at it. "They came to me for help. I found them another planet, one that my species failed to conquer. And it is here I can find the secret of the core, why the readings of this world are infused with chaos..." Drauss keep pointing his gun at the Scorpozi, and quickly signalled Yargther and Cratus to go left. "Well, you can find another world for the shark-faced monsters, because Gielinor is taken." "Drauss of the Gielinor Defender Group, you won't make it out of here alive." "How did you know my name?" "A meeting with the Unknown gave me permanent psychic powers." ---- Yargther and Cratus found the core of the machine, and started to shoot it. The machine started to break down. "What is happening!" the Scorpozi started to shout. "Well, your species failed to conquer this world twice!" Drauss shouted as he jumped out. Yargther and Cratus followed, as the machine exploded. The Neoselachians stopped fighting, and Drauss turned on a megaphone. "Neoselachians, we have a large shuttle waiting for you. You can board it, and find another place in the Universe. Gielinor has a population of billions, please don't ruin that." "We made an effort to gather weapons and amass our forces to invade. This world is full of water, and we won't give it up so easily!" Hammerhead snarled. "Please, I cannot tell a lie - you can take this shuttle and find yourselves a new home, one full of water. We have the right to live on our homeworld and exist harmoniously, and I can tell you are noble. You've won this battle- take your prize, and find another place to settle yourselves. Stay here, and you are condemning yourselves to death, for we have the power to defend ourselves, as seen when we took down your ally." The Hammerhead frowned at this proposal. Many of his soldiers have died already, and now it seems it has all gone to waste. He wanted what was best for his people, and he has a chance to do what's morally right. In the end, he nodded his approval. The shuttle landed. The Neoselachians from every side and coast started to board it. The shuttle flew off half an hour later, and Drauss was watching it fly away into the sky. Credits Characters *Drauss *Cratus *The Scorpozi *The Hammerhead *Neoselachians *Yargther References *Cratus refers to Halvinor. *Drauss refers to the previous Scorpozi invasion in Peacekeepers. Roots *The concept of a massive, quadruped war machine was inspired by Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Category:Time Fractures stories